witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher steel swords
In ''The Witcher'', steel swords are used primarily against humans, and non-humans, as they reportedly have little effect on monsters, with a few exceptions: Vodyanoi, Dogs and Wolves are also effective steel sword targets. :* see Meteorite swords :* see also Steel swords in The Witcher 2 :* see also Silver swords :* see also² Rune swords Witcher's steel blade The Witcher's Steel Blade is one of the steel swords that Geralt receives at the beginning of the game, during the Prologue (the very first being a rusty sword). Although it is used primarily against humans and reportedly has little effect on monsters, Geralt is able to fight off most monsters during the early stages of the game using only this sword. In the Prologue, Vesemir mentions that witchers have good cold steel. The best improvement for this sword is to have a meteorite sword forged. |} Ard'aenye Ard'aenye is a sword which'' used to be'' found during Chapter IV of The Witcher, the first time Geralt entered the fields. It is no longer available in the game, but does appear to be the same model as the sword used by the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose. It closely resembles the description of a gnomish gwyhyr in the novels. For Enhanced Edition, Ard'aenye used to be found during Chapter V, inside the Raven's Crypt, at the Swamp Cemetery. For statistics on this sword in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings see this page. |} Ceremonial sword of Deithwen This sword can be found several places, like some blacksmith shops, usually after Chapter III. It is widely used by elven sword masters or commandos and is also found on the body of Yaevinn. It is also as a reward if you finished the quest:Ripples with a contract from the friendly vodyanoi priest in Chapter IV. Perfect for disarming opponents and the effect is active regardless of sword style. Not recommended as foes will toggle to dagger after being disarmed and inflict pain on Geralt. |} Dol Blathanna rune sword This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but on their remains. It is a steel sword used to fight humans. Ineffective against most monsters. Used in witcher combat styles. |} D'yaebl This sword was carried by Azar Javed during the end of Chapter II. It was also given to Geralt by Velerad as a gift from King Foltest for curing Princess Adda. For statistics on this sword in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings see this page. |} Elven sword of the Blue Mountains A regular elven sword. This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but on their remains. |} G'valchir This is the sword, a Mahakaman rune sihill, Geralt receives from the dentist for completing the Won't Hurt a Bit quest. Additionally, the Royal huntsman offers Geralt a choice of this sword or the Moon Blade for turning all ten trophy monster heads. It can also be obtained by completing Mud and Velvet quest by keeping the money for yourself (if so, you have to kill Captain Jean-Pierre). For statistics on this sword in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings see this page. |} Gwalhir This sword was carried by Velerad during Chapter III. It can be bought from blacksmith's son during Chapter IV. It can not be found in any remains. A well balanced sword. It has better stats than most of the swords, but it is also the most expensive sword in the game. For statistics on this sword in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings see this page. |} Harvall Harvall can be found in Chapter II, or III in the swamp on a decomposing body on Wyvern Island (in the north central part of the swamp), or in Chapter IV, on a corpse north of the Small farm in the Fields (though it seems it is there only the first time you visit the area). It can also be obtained by completing Sabrina Glevissig's mission in The Price of Neutrality premium module. It is a better blade than the witcher's steel blade, most use it as a replacement early in the game. |} Holy sword of the Order This sword can be found on on the body of Patrick de Weyze after a battle during one path of an Chapter III sidequest. It can also be found on the body of Siegfried after you kill him in the streets of the Temple Quarter in the Epilogue. Can also be found in barracks near order smith. Also it can be found in the wardrobe in Siegfried's quarters. |} Illegal sword These swords can be found on the corpses of vanquished Salamandra anywhere from Chapter III onward. Critical effects suit the witcher fighting style for steel blades. |} Rusty sword The rusty sword is the first weapon Geralt receives in the Prologue. These swords can be found in lots of remains of adversaries, but sometimes in containers, most commonly in the early Chapters. In Chapter III, there is one on a corpse west of the Golem burial ground. |} Sword of the Order This sword can be found on guards affiliated with the Order of the Flaming Rose, anywhere from Chapter II onward. |} Temerian steel sword These swords are sold most everywhere and are also found on many bodies throughout the game. |} Sword of Vaclav's grandfather This sword is not actually found in the game, only in the game assets files. |} Category:The Witcher combat Category:The Witcher weapons cs:Ocelové meče de:Stahlschwerter in The Witcher es:Espadas de acero fr:Glaives en acier it:Spade d'acciaio in The Witcher hu:Acél kardja lt:Plieno kardas pl:Stalowe miecze w grze